Silent Dating: Rewrite
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Sequel to The Silent Watcher. Mori and Haruhi had just confessed their feelings for each other. Mori had gotten a message from Haruhi saying that they need to talk, what will they need to talk about? They both decide, excluding Honey, they need to keep it a secret! Will they succeed or are they going to fail and make enemies of the others? Find out in Silent Dating! *Rewritten*


**Silent Dating**

**Written by: Hita-Chan**

Summary: **Sequel to The Silent Watcher.** Mori and Haruhi had just confessed their feelings for each other. Mori had gotten a message from Haruhi saying that they need to talk, what will they need to talk about? They both decide, excluding Honey, they need to keep it a secret! Will they succeed or are they going to fail and make enemies of the others? Find out in Silent Dating! MoriHaru, and hinted TamaHaru, KaoHaru, HikaHaru, KyoHaru!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of its characters! I do own any OCs that show up in here unless I say otherwise!

Here's the long overdue Rewrite! Thank you to everyone that stuck around for it, I know it took forever. Please leave some reviews to let me know you're all here.

* * *

**-Third POV-**

Mori sat on his bed taking in the advice that Honey had told him earlier. He was struggling to sort out his thoughts. '_It's been a long day. Maybe I just need to drink some water and go to bed._' He thought and rose from the edge of the bed and made his way to the kitchen. He sighed as the water from the faucet filled his cup, recalling what had happened with Honey for the third time that night.

**-A little while ago-**

_"Takashi!" Honey ran over to him and jumped up to hug him. Mori grabbed the boy to make sure he didn't fall._

_"How'd it go with Haru-chan? Huh Huh? I wanna know!" Honey exclaimed excitedly, jumping back down and grinning up at him._

_Mori looked at his cousin and nodded, "I confessed to her and she said she had feelings for me too."_

_"Uwah~! Really? So do I get to become Uncle Mitsukuni in the future?"_

_Mori laughed, "Possibly."_

_"Oh boy! Oh boy! I gotta make sure that nothing comes between you two!"_

_Mori looked down at him slightly confused, "What do you mean by that Mistukuni?"_

_"Takashi," Honey gave him an oddly serious look, "you know that all the others hold feelings for Haru-chan. It was just out of luck that you were able to confess to her first! But it's only a matter of time before they start making moves on her. And you know when that happens eventually one of them will succeed! Then Haru-chan will start to fall for him, even if it's just a little. So it's a good thing you got to her first! Now you just gotta keep her!" Honey explained, in a sort of pep talk way yet still sounding more serious than usual._

_"But the others will be trying just as hard because they'll know I'm dating Haruhi, won't they?"_

_"Nope, because I think for the benefit of your guys' relationship you should keep it a secret!" Honey put a finger over his lips._

_"Why? Wouldn't they get even more upset over that?"_

_"No, because by the time they all realize it, you would have already won her over completely." Honey grinned evilly. "And then I can become Uncle Mitsukuni!"_

_Mori sweat dropped, "So this is really about you becoming an uncle?"_

_Honey pouted, "That's just a bonus."_

_Mori shook his head slightly, but then nodded in agreement, "Okay, I'll discuss it with Haruhi tomorrow when we meet up."_

_Honey nodded and so they entered the house to go eat dinner._

**-Now-**

Mori shook his head, forcing himself out of his recollection and realizing his cup was overflowing. He turned off the faucet and took a big gulp of it. He sighed in relief before leaving to go get his pajama bottoms on. When he got there he changed and looked at himself in the mirror. In that moment he couldn't help but picture the other hosts standing next to him. Finding himself comparing their physiques he allowed himself to get lost in thought yet again that night. He knew that he was more maturely built than the others, however he also knew that they were definitely handsome. '_I think I still stand out as what most find more alluring._' But even thinking that, he just couldn't help but feel threatened by them now that he knew they would for sure be out to claim Haruhi. He took one more look at himself in the mirror, eyes falling onto his muscles and decided he was going to start training again before he fell anymore out of shape.

The tall teen turned and got in bed, having a certain brunette girl plague his dreams. Not that he minded.

**-The Next Morning-**

He woke up to a sudden weight on top of his abdomen and a hand flicking his cheek. Opening his eyes, he blinked away the sleep and noticed Honey sitting there smiling and dressed for school.

"Morning Takashi! You have to get up or we'll be late~!" Honey sang as he jumped up off him and over to the closet, pulling out my uniform.

"Mhm," He muttered as he sat up. He grabbed the uniform and made his way to the bathroom where he took another shower and got changed.

**-At School-**

Honey and Mori walked into school like they did any other day. Except this wasn't going to be just any other day, today was going to change the rest of their school year. Hopefully the rest of their lives too.

"Good morning, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. You two are early," Kyoya noted when the two seniors walked into the music room.

"We had to make sure we got here so I could eat my cakes! I didn't get to eat them yet!" Honey exclaimed, lying to the four hosts in the room easily.

Mori looked around scanning the room, "Where's Haruhi?"

"Haruhi? Oh, she went off to the library, something about studying for a huge test next week," the twins replied, playing on their gameboys on the couch.

Mori nodded and turned to leave, placing a hand on Honey's head. He walked slowly in his long strides, deciding to check the fourth library first. He knew that it was usually the quietest in the morning, he opened the door and scanned all the tables. He was pleased with himself upon noticing a familiar head of brown hair popping out of a huge history textbook. He placed his bag down on the ground and took a seat across from the girl, looking at what the brunette was reading.

"Hm? Oh hi Mori-senpai," she smiled at him.

He smiled back and touched her hand and pulled it back, his quick way of showing affection to the girl.

"What's up?" she asked, putting her pencil down.

"You had said you needed to speak to me."

"Oh, right. But right now? There are quite a few people here," Haruhi mumbled, a blush tainting her cheeks slightly.

"It's fine, they can't hear us." Mori murmured soothingly.

"Okay," She took a shaky breath but put on a smile, "well I was thinking about details regarding our relationship… And maybe it would be best if we kept it a secret. For a while," She looked at him nervously.

Mori's eyes widened slightly and almost fell victim to speechlessness, "I agree."

"Wonderful," Haruhi smiled a little wider up at him.

They then continued to sit in silence as Haruhi returned to her studying. Mori had fished a book out of his bag and read it while occasionally stealing glances at the beautiful girl across from him. They were then interrupted by the first ding of the morning bells.

"Well I suppose we should get going," Haruhi stretched before she started to pack up her things.

Mori nodded and stood up and grabbed their bags from off the floor. Haruhi looked as if she was gonna protest before deeming it useless and beginning the trek back towards the music room. They talked to each other softly and proceeded to act as if the day was average. Even if it wasn't so average to the two of them.

**-Class time-**

For once Haruhi struggled to take any notes. Her mind kept wandering back to a certain senior. Along with her being constantly pestered by the twins to help them in passing their notes across her bridge of a desk, meaning Hikaru would write something then throw the note on her desk and she'd have to give it to Kaoru. Then it would repeat over and over seemingly never-ending to her.

"Psst Haruhi!" Hikaru hissed, poking her shoulder.

She shook her head and continued in her struggle of taking of notes. Then Kaoru attempted to bug her next, making her shake her head even faster at the younger twin. Then Hikaru would try again. And so the cycle continued until the bell rang. Which Haruhi then grabbed all of her stuff and shoved it into her bag as she rushed out of the room and to the third year floor before the next class period started. She needed to see someone in particular, luckily she was sure a little blonde was in on their secret

The twins stared at her utterly confused but then shrugged and picked up where there note conversation had ended.

**-Third Year Floor, Honey's POV-**

I stretched in my seat, awakening my asleep limbs. Class was just so boring, I wish I could just nap through it. I smiled at the picture of being able to just nap through the whole school day, then being perfectly refreshed for Host Club! I looked over at my daydreaming cousin, well aware he didn't hear the bell.

"Takashi, come on! We gotta get down to our next class!" I urged, poking him in the arm.

Takashi shook his head and nodded, looking at me. We made our way into the hallway, I got up on his back and he carried me to our next class. As we walked I felt something slam into us as we rounded a corner. I oofed slightly as I was shot off Takashi's shoulders and into the wall. Takashi stumbled and grabbed the wall to steady himself. I opened my eyes as I stood and dusted myself off.

"Oh! Hi Haru-chan! Did you come all the way here to visit us?" I asked, knowing that she had come to speak to Takashi.

She looked up from her place on the floor, rubbing her shoulder. She must have hit the ground as hard as I hit the wall. I looked back at Takashi who was just staring at the girl. I elbowed his leg slightly and he looked at me. I pointed to Haru-chan slightly.

He nodded and held out his hand to her, which of course she placed hers in, then helped her up. I grinned widely at the two. "Well I'll see you in class Takashi! Nice seeing you Haru-chan and I'll see you again at lunch!" I waved and before I could make it away I was brought back by Haru-chan.

"Honey-senpai, can you please stay too?"

I turned back around looking at her with a curious gaze, but I nodded nonetheless. "What do you need Haru-chan?" I asked.

"Well you see," she looked for anyone that could overhear, "I've been struggling a bit to pay attention today in class, plus Hikaru and Kaoru are rather over the top today. I thought maybe coming and seeing you two might help me focus a little better until lunch."

"Ohh," I giggled and glanced up at Takashi's stoic face.

"Yeah, I know it's not very much time until class but I can walk with you guys at least to your next class," Haruhi mumbled while avoiding looking at us.

Takashi and I exchanged looks before shrugging. Takashi nodded down at her as I climbed back onto his shoulder. I grinned, "I can tell you more about our families!"

Haruhi chuckled a little, "Sure, senpai, that sounds lovely.

Honey looked at Mori who was analyzing Haruhi with a slight blush before he led the way to our classroom. It was far enough away for me to tell her more about Chika-chan and Sato-chan. She seemed pretty interested but was also staring at Takashi for most of the walk. I hope she wasn't thinking she was being secretive about it. I'm not sure Takashi noticed though, he's about as oblivious as Haru-chan. He seemed pretty content with just the two of us though!

"We're here," Takashi finally stated, causing Haru-chan and I to look around.

"Oh, so we are. Well thank you for the talk, Honey-senpai! See you later!" Haru-chan waved before running off to get to her class.

We made our way into class and I could tell Takashi was gonna be out for this class. He had a pretty serious thinking face going on. I smiled and got out my notebook and started to chat with some of the Host Club clients that were sitting nearby.

**-End-**

* * *

Here's the first round of updates! Sorry it took so long, but I'm pleased with this first edit. It wasn't one of the harder ones but it definitely needed some help.


End file.
